


Daydream Believer

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: Take one Severus Snape, several glasses of Firewhiskey, and one Weasley's Patented Daydream Charm. Combine. Add unexpected Hermione. *Satisfaction* guaranteed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TycheSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TycheSong/gifts).



> Many thanks and long wet snogs (as always) to my beautiful beta, Islandsmoke.

~~~Daydream Believer~~~

Severus Snape stretched his legs toward the fire and finished his evening glass of Firewhiskey with a satisfied sigh. _(Okay, make it the second.) (Be fair—the third.) It doesn't matter anyway because I'm free for two weeks._

Things were much better for him at Hogwarts these days. Even though ten years had passed since the Dark Lord's defeat, most people still felt guilty about the way they'd treated him during that last year of the War, and he wasn't above using their guilt to his own advantage. He'd gotten out of re-assuming the Headmaster's responsibilities that way. 

He snickered. Minerva was a better administrator than he, anyway. That was his story and he was sticking to it. 

None of the Slytherin students had signed up to stay at the castle over the Christmas holiday this year. So, he had been careful not to assign too much homework in the week leading up to the hols, and as a result he didn't have any papers to grade for a fortnight. 

The only thing that would make his life better (aside from being paid not to teach) would be a bit more female companionship. Oh, he could have a shag almost anytime he wished thanks to his war hero status. But those trysts were unfulfilling more often than not these days. Snape frowned into his glass. 

_I wish...it would be lovely to have someone to share things with...someone to sit in front of the fire and read with...someone to walk with me in the Forest to gather ingredients...or spend time on the Astronomy tower gazing at the stars...someone I can have an intelligent conversation with...and reliable sex in the bargain would be nice too._

He sighed. There was one person of his acquaintance who would fit perfectly in that imaginary role. Unfortunately, she was out of his reach, even though she also worked at Hogwarts. 

Hermione Granger, Professor of Ancient Runes. 

She'd been hired to replace Professor Babbling four years ago. And, almost immediately, she'd begun to make his life a delightful misery. 

After three months, Granger started sitting next to him at the Head table at mealtimes. During the first week, he'd had to warn her not to speak to him in the morning before he'd had his first cup of tea or risk being hexed. To her credit, she obliged. Snape found her to be a smart and surprisingly funny conversationalist, and mealtimes passed much more quickly than they used to.

After a year, she asked for his advice about classroom discipline. This was a surprise, and aroused his suspicion. He'd asked her why she didn't go to Minerva instead. Granger's response was that she didn't want to bother the Headmistress with such a trifling request. It had made sense at the time, so he'd invited her to audit his class, which she did. Snape had found her presence both exciting and distracting. Afterward, she'd thanked him with a smile that had made his mouth go dry. 

At that moment, he knew he was in trouble. And things had gotten much worse for him in the years since. 

For example, there was their Thursday night tea and bitch sessions (Hermione's terminology—not his—although he had to agree it was apt). She had found him alone in the teacher's lounge one day about a year ago, and had launched into a diatribe about one of their colleagues that colorfully questioned both their skill as a teacher and their parentage. Snape didn't recall who had suggested tea, probably Granger—since he hadn't got the nerve to ask her out yet—and it was settled. 

Before he knew it, he'd given her permission to Floo directly to his rooms and Thursday had become his favorite day of the week. 

Severus sighed. Hermione seemed to enjoy his company, and he longed to take the next step by asking her out—or snogging her silly—but he didn't want to ruin what they already had. He was afraid that if she didn't share his feelings, he would lose one of his, admittedly few, friends. 

Snape scowled. _Merlin, I must be drunk to indulge in such mawkish nonsense._ He moved unsteadily from the chair to the sofa and magically exchanged his school robes for blue silk pajama bottoms, a matching dressing gown and slippers. His gaze fell on a garish pink box on the table and he reached over, picked it up and held it at arm's length so that he could bring it into focus. There was a picture of a burly man with a swooning woman in his arms on the front.

  
**New and Improved!**  
Weasley's Patented Daydream Charm  
Just one delicious nougat and a simple incantation, and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, ONE HOUR daydream! Still easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects still include vacant expression, but-good news! - NO drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens. _**Caution:** WWW is not responsible for your Daydream experience if used with alcohol. Don't drink and Daydream!_  


Severus smiled. He'd taken this box from Arnt Rakach, a fourth year who was on the verge of failing because he was more interested in learning about witches than potions. Since the Weasley's products were still banned at Hogwarts, Snape had had no compunction about confiscating it.

_This is just the thing. An hour away from my thoughts and a pleasant daydream in the bargain._

He re-read the box, and the warning against mixing the Daydream Charm with alcohol, then shrugged and opened it. He was in his own quarters on his own sofa. The door was warded. He unwrapped the nougat, murmured the accompanying incantation, and then chewed and swallowed it.

Severus leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

What could go wrong?

~~~SSHG~~~

Hermione put down her quill, capped the ink, and sat back with a sigh. Grading essays was easily the worst part of being a professor. In fact, after her first year of teaching, she had written an apology note to every one of her former teachers. But the grading was finished (for now) and she was free until the New Year. That meant she had plenty of time to deal with a much more vexing issue than a pile of sub-par student essays.

Severus Snape.

Hermione sighed again. She had done everything she could think of for months to telegraph her interest to him, but either he wasn't interested in her that way (in reply to which Minerva had snort-laughed when Hermione had suggested it) or, for some reason only he knew, Severus was reluctant to act on his interest. And that was frustrating her in more ways than one. His intelligence was fascinating, yes, but she thought of him as Professor Tall, Dark and Sexy and she had spent many sleepless nights fantasizing about him. 

It was time for direct action. Tonight. And she would bring all her weapons to bear in her endeavor. Hermione rose from her desk and went into her bedchamber. A quick shower and a change of clothes later and she was in front of her fire. She threw in a pinch of Floo powder, which blazed the familiar green. 

Hermione stuck her head into the fire. "Severus, are you home?"

~~~SSHG~~~

Snape tried and failed to tamp down the excitement he felt when he saw Hermione's face in the fire.

_This daydream is starting off very well, indeed. Must be because I was just thinking of her._

"Yes, Hermione. Please come through." He sat up as she stepped through the flames and into his sitting room. _Merlin, but she's gorgeous._

She was wearing a pale blue V-neck sweater dress that clung to her body, accentuating all of her lovely curves. The only accent was a silver zip that went from the bottom of the V all the way down the front to the hem. Snape couldn't tear his gaze away from her as she brushed the fireplace ash off the wool. Was it his imagination or was she deliberately drawing attention to her breasts and bum? 

_It's your daydream, so she's doing exactly what you always wished she'd do. Oh, gods, she's not wearing anything underneath either._ He swallowed as she walked toward him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"I have a question to ask you and it couldn't wait." 

She stopped directly in front of him and leaned down so she was looking directly into his eyes. Her face was so close he could see the gold and green flecks in her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and he could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips. His sudden erection was almost painful in its intensity. Severus glanced at her lush mouth, licked his lips, and then met her gaze once more. 

"Of course," he said, his usual baritone almost an octave higher. He cleared his throat and continued in a more normal tone. "Ask me anything." 

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" Her gaze flitted to his mouth. "I've wanted to for ages, but I'm not sure that you want to...too." She looked into his eyes once more and this time there was uncertainty in her gaze. 

His voice was hoarse. "Oh yes, I do want to, Hermione. I want to very much." 

She closed the distance between them and captured his lips with hers. Severus closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation. After a few moments, she pulled away, opened her eyes once again and smiled.

"That was lovely," she murmured. "Firewhiskey flavored. May I have another?"

"As many as you like." 

Hermione straddled his lap, which caused her dress to slide up to the tops of her thighs. She pushed her fingers through his hair, entwined them at the back of his neck and pressed her body against his in one smooth motion. And then she kissed him again.

Snape reflexively wrapped his arms around her as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Her body felt so good against his; just as he'd always imagined it would. She was a lovely, warm armful and he was delighted. 

He wondered for a moment how Weasley had made the daydream charm so realistic then decided he didn't really care and abandoned himself to the sensations.

Hermione nibbled on his bottom lip, then sat up and he groaned. She was on her knees astride his erection and the naughty minx knew it. She watched him with half-lidded eyes as she ground herself against it. It was only a few moments before Severus was on the verge of orgasm. He grabbed her hips to hold her still as he fought for control. Her kiss-swollen lips turned up in a sultry smile and her eyes sparkled as she lifted a hand to the zip. The potions master watched the slow progress of the slider on its journey down the length of the dress. When it reached the bottom and the two sides fell apart, he reached up and pushed the dress off of her shoulders. When it fell to her waist, caught at her elbows, he sucked in his breath sharply.

Hermione's body was haloed in the firelight, giving her an otherworldly appearance. Her hair tumbled across her shoulders and curled around her full breasts in a fetching way. Those lovely breasts were crowned with brown areolas and puckered nipples. Severus slid his hands up and caressed them. When he brushed her nipples with his thumbs, Hermione arched her back. Severus accepted the invitation and he licked, teased, sucked and worshiped her breasts until she squirmed. She whimpered when he released her nipple and he smiled against her skin. 

Snape vanished their clothing with a thought, leaned back a little and feasted his eyes on the witch in his lap. "Hermione, you are more lovely than I ever imagined," he said hoarsely. 

She blushed, and her entire upper body seemed to turn pink. "You're not so bad yourself, Severus." She smoothed her hands across his chest, following the silky hair across his pectorals and down his stomach. "If I'd have suspected what you were hiding under your robes all these years, I'd have made a move sooner." Then she rose, positioned herself over his jutting cock and lowered herself onto him.

As her warmth enveloped him, Snape caressed her body. Her skin was soft and warm. Then he lost the capacity for rational thought because Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and commenced to ride him in earnest. He fell back and watched her take her pleasure through fevered eyes. It wasn't long before his hips thrust up on her down stroke and their groans coalesced into a crescendo of urgency. When he felt her vagina clench around his cock, he slid a hand between their bodies. His fingers found her clit and circled it; slowly at first, then, as he learned what she liked, faster and harder until she shattered with a wail. Severus held onto her hips as he plunged into her until, with one last thrust, his own orgasm erupted. 

He pulled Hermione close, nuzzled her neck and drifted off to sleep, still smiling. 

Seeing as it was all a daydream, he didn't feel a bit guilty.

~~~SSHG~~~

Severus started awake.

He was laying on the sofa. There was a pillow under his head and a blanket draped over him. 

_What the—?_

The sound of his bedroom door opening made him sit up straight and Summon his wand. His mouth dropped open in stunned surprise when Hermione came through. She had one towel wrapped around her body and was using another to rub her wet hair. When she noticed him, a smile bloomed on her face.

"Good morning, Severus." She closed the distance between them, dropped a casual kiss on his lips and sat next to him. "Did you sleep well?" 

Snape set his wand on the table and nodded. "Please don't take this the wrong way, Hermione, but what are you doing here?"

She hung the towel around her neck and bit her lip. "Taking a shower to clean up after..." She gestured to the sofa and blushed. "...last night. I hope you don't mind."

"Last night?" Severus gaped at her. "Was real?"

Hermione cocked her head and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Of course it was real. Why would you ask such a thing?"

He nodded toward the pink box on the table beside the sofa. "I-I'm sorry, but I thought—oh damn." In the sober light of day, his mistake about the effects of the daydream charm was spectacular. He felt a flush of mortification bloom.

Much to his surprise, Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "You thought it was a daydream? Really? You did?"

"I might have had more to drink than was strictly necessary," he admitted. 

The witch got her laughter under control and looked at him with shining eyes. "Weasley's charms are good, but not that good. Didn't you read the warning on the box? The daydream charm doesn't work the way it should if you have alcohol in your system." She leaned toward him and laid a hand on his cheek. "Did you really think it was all a dream?"

He met her gaze and nodded. She dropped her hand into her lap and he became alarmed when a worried expression flitted across her face. "And now that you know it wasn't—are—are you sorry about what happened?" She caught her bottom lip in her teeth.

Hermione squeaked when Severus pulled her into his lap and hugged her hard. "Gods, no. Hermione. I don't know if I can express to you how happy I am to learn that I wasn't dreaming." He tipped her face up, brushed her hair back, and looked into her eyes. "And, if you're agreeable, I would like to show you." He bent and kissed her softly. When he released her lips, her smile was back. "Hermione, I want to make love to you again. Except this time, I'll be fully cognizant of every..." 

He kissed her shoulder. "...delicious..." 

Her cheek. "...sensational...marvelous...OW! What the hell—?" Severus rubbed his side. "Why did you pinch me?"

Hermione grinned. "Making sure you know you're not dreaming."


End file.
